Love on the Darkness
by Kikyou Elric
Summary: Ela não agüentava mais ver ele e não poder alcançar seus pensamentos. SasuSaku, presente pra Hery.
1. Chuva, escuro, segredo

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: Sakura e Sasuke**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

"_Ela não agüentava mais ver ele e não poder alcançar seus pensamentos."_

**Love on the Darkness**

**Capítulo um: Chuva, escuro, segredo.**

Era uma noite fria em Konoha. Ventava e chovia lá, então não havia muitas pessoas na rua. Uma jovem com cabelos róseos observava tudo o que acontecia através da sacada de seu quarto, enquanto pensava sobre várias coisas. De repente, avistou um garoto com cabelos negros e rebeldes passeando. Forçou um pouco a vista para ver se era quem ela estava pensando e para sua surpresa, era! Desceu rapidamente as escadas e foi até onde o jovem estava.

- Sasuke-kun!? - Perguntou. O que ele poderia estar fazendo ali, próximo a sua casa, na chuva?

- Sa-Sakura? - Ele se assustou e corou um pouco, mas a kunoichi não reparou. Estava muito escuro lá fora (...)

- Sasuke-kun, o que faz aqui? - Perguntou. Tinha decidido que não iria perguntar para não se entristecer com a resposta mais sua curiosidade falou mais alto.

-... Eu vim aqui... Pra nada. - Pela primeira vez, Sasuke havia se perdido com as palavras, e estava torcendo para que Sakura não tivesse percebido o que era impossível, já que ela estava prestando atenção em cada palavra dele.

- Nada? Como assim, nada? - Estava desconfiada.

- Nada, oras. Estava passeando por aqui, só isso. De repente começou a chover e eu vim me abrigar aqui. - Falou no seu tom frio de sempre, apontando para a casa da kunoichi.

- Ah... - Falou, desanimada - Então, Sasuke-kun... Você quer entrar?

Sakura perguntava, com alguma esperança.

- Entrar? Acho melhor não, já é tarde, vou acabar te atrapalhando.

- A - atrapalhando?! DE JEITO NENHUM, Sasuke-kun! - Falou, quase gritando. - Meus pais não estão em casa e eu estava sem fazer nada mesmo!

Havia ficado confusa, Sasuke estaria preocupado com ela? "_Não, isso nunca iria acontecer. Não mesmo." _ pensou.

-... Tudo bem então.

- Tudo be... TUDO BEM?! - Dessa vez, Sakura deu um berro.

- É, eu não ia voltar pra casa agora e, além disso, ainda está chovendo. - Falou um pouco irritado.

- QUE BOM! - A jovem percebeu que Sasuke a observava, com uma cara ''estranha'' - Err quero dizer... Entra!

E os dois entraram na casa. Sasuke tirou seus sapatos e Sakura entrou direto ( Ela havia saído sem o sapato). A casa da garota era muito organizada e limpa. Sasuke já havia passado pela casa da garota inúmeras vezes, e todas as vezes que ela o via, o convidava para entrar, mas essa era a primeira vez que ele aceitava. Não gostava de entrar na casa dos outros, ainda mais quando eles tinham uma família, pois não se sentia bem, vendo pessoas felizes com seus pais ou irmãos, enquanto ele tinha que viver sozinho. Aquele desejo, aquela vontade de acabar com a alegria dos outros, era algo que ele não suportava sentir. Odiava todos aqueles seus pensamentos._ "A casa tem o cheiro dela..." _pensou.

- Ah, Sasuke-kun, você já jantou? - Ela perguntou, interrompendo todos os pensamentos dele.

- Não...

- Não? Eu estava indo jantar agora, você não quer jantar... Comigo? - Perguntou um pouco corada.

-... Eu não estou com fo... - Antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, sua barriga respondeu mais rápido.

- Então ta, vou por um prato pra você também!

- Espera... Eu não..! - A tentativa foi em vão. Sakura já havia ido para a cozinha.

- Sasuke-kun, só falta esquentar o prato. Se quiser, pode ficar ai na sala! - Falou, animada.

- Hm... Ok.

Sasuke sentou-se no sofá. Não estava acostumado a tanta 'mordomia' pois lá na sua casa, ele era quem fazia tudo. Mas tinha que admitir que estava feliz porque iria comer na companhia de alguém.

Enquanto isso, na cozinha, Sakura cantarolava baixo, estava muito feliz porque iria comer junto com o seu grande amor. Não era a primeira vez, mas dessa vez era diferente, pois eles iriam jantar sozinhos! "_Hehe, estamos parecendo marido e mulher!!"_

- Pronto! - Sakura olhava orgulhosa para a comida que ela havia preparado - Sasuke-kun, pode vir!!

-... - Ele foi até a cozinha e sentou-se em frente a mesa. Sakura já havia colocado a comida no prato, então foi só ela pegar a bebida e se sentar. Ela estava anciosa para saber o que ele havia achado da comida.

- E então, Sasuke-kun, o que achou? - A garota perguntou afobada.

-... Está gostosa...!

- Sério!?

- Sim.

- Que bom! Fico muito feliz! - Sakura não parava de sorrir, e isso fez Sasuke corar um pouco.

- Ei, Sakura... - Sasuke parou de comer.

- Hm? Eu? - A kunoichi se espantou um pouco, pois geralmente era ela quem sempre puxava assunto.

- Eu... Queria perguntar uma coisa...

- Uma coisa..? - Sakura olhava atentamente para o menino, e ele fazia o mesmo, quando os olhos dos dois se encontraram, os dois coraram - O que é Sa-Sasuke-kun...?

-... E se eu...

- Você...?

-... Es-esqueçe! - Sasuke virou a cara

- Eu não quero esquecer... Porque você nunca me diz o que pensa? - Ela fez com que ele olhasse para ela.

-... Por que... Eu...

- Você? - Sakura havia se irritado um pouco. Aquela curiosidade a matava.

Os dois se fitavam sem parar e sem perceberem, ambos iam ficando cada vez mais próximos. Os rostos dos dois estavam quase se encontrando quando... PAH! (**n/a:ignorem os efeitos sonoros podres XD''**)

Escuridão total.

- O que foi isso?! - Sakura tomou um breve susto.

- Parece que... A luz caiu?

**Fim do primeiro capitulo.**

Minha terceira fic, a segunda de Naruto e a primeira com mais de um capítulo! XD O casal da vez é de novo Sasuke e Sakura, porque essa fanfic é um presente pra minha amiga, a Laís (já que a inspiração pra história ela que me deu :3). Eu já to começando a fazer o segundo capitulo, então ele não deve demorar. Quanto ao título, acho que ele está escrito certo, mas ficou um pouco sem graça, mas tuudo bem oo Deixem reviews:D


	2. Sorisso, quarto, beijo

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: Sakura e Sasuke**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

"_Ela não agüentava mais ver ele e não poder alcançar seus pensamentos."_

**Love on the Darkness**

**Capítulo dois: Sorisso, quarto, beijo.**

- Logo agora...! - Sakura suspirou. Estava prestes, a saber, o que Sasuke queria dizer a ela, e a luz atrapalhou.

(Inner: Porcaria de luz! Eu vou acabar com vocêe!!)

-... Será que a chave caiu? - Ao contrário de Sakura, Sasuke parecia estar aliviado. (**n/a: Salvo pelo gongo, Sasuke! XDD**) Tinha desistido de contar o seu "segredo" à kunoichi. Havia decidido não contar naquela hora, iria contar... "_mais tarde..._"

- Não sei, vou ver. - Sakura se levantou e, antes que pudesse ir a chave, sentiu uma mão tocar a sua, e isso fez seu coração bater mais rápido. - Sasuke... Kun?!

- Tome cuidado. É perigoso andar no escuro, você... Pode se machucar. - Sasuke falou, em um tom... "_preocupado?_". E Sakura havia reparado nisso.

- Sasuke-kun... Arigatou. - Ela sorriu, e por mais que ele não pudesse ver nada, ele percebeu e ficou com vontade de ver "aquele" sorriso.

Sakura se levantou e foi até onde ficava a chave. Ela conhecia muito bem aquela casa, então era capaz de andar por ela até de olhos fechados e, além do mais, os dois já estavam se acostumando com o escuro. Começou a olhar as chaves, na tentativa de ver alguma coisa. Não deu. Foi até o seu quarto e pegou uma lanterna que sempre deixava em cima do armário, para ocasiões como essa. Desceu e novamente foi até onde as chaves estavam. Com a luz da lanterna, foi mais fácil observar as coisas e percebeu que as chaves estavam todas normais, o que mostrava que a luz havia caído mesmo. "_Droga!_", pensou. Teria que esperar a luz voltar, e não iria poder aproveitar o tempo que Sasuke estava em sua casa. A menina voltou para a cozinha, aonde o garoto a esperava.

- Então? - Ele perguntou assim que ela chegou.

- Não tem nada na chave, a luz caiu mesmo. - Ela respondeu, suspirando.

- Hum.

- Ah, Sasuke-kun... - Sakura corou - Lá no meu quarto tem velas (**n/a: No quarto dela tem tudo, meu santo! oo** ) e eu acho melhor a gente ficar só em um canto da casa. Vamos subir..? - Perguntou.

- Pode ser... - Ele respondeu em um tom frio, como se ele não ligasse para o fato de que estavam indo para o quarto dela, em plena noite. Mas ele havia ficado feliz pela luz ter caído, pois " _Vou passar mais tempo com ela... Que bom. Espera ai! O que eu estou pensando?!_" ele se perguntava, sem acreditar nos próprios pensamentos.

Eles subiram e Sakura indicou o caminho do seu quarto para Sasuke. Com a ajuda dele, a jovem acendeu as velas e Sasuke ficou analisando o quarto por um tempo. Sakura percebeu isso e não se conteve.

- Sasuke-kun... Você gosta do meu quarto?

- Hm?

- A decoração, as coisas... Você gosta?

- Hum. A decoração é bonita. - Ele respondeu e a menina sorriu.

- Isso me deixa muito feliz! Afinal... Quem a escolheu fui eu. - Ela falou, e ele parou para olhá-la - E eu a escolhi pensando se você iria gostar Sasuke-kun! - Ela completou.

Sasuke ficou um pouco surpreso com o que ouviu. Lentamente ele foi se aproximando da garota, e isso a deixava cada vez mais corada.

- Àquela hora... Eu não consegui completar minha frase... - "_Àquela hora? Ah! Antes da luz acabar..._" Sakura ia falar alguma coisa, mas Sasuke a impediu com um beijo. Sasuke logo se separou de Sakura, que havia ficado sem reação e a olhou.

_" Porque eu fiz isso?"_

**Fim do segundo capitulo.**

Esse capítulo ficou um pouco diferente do que eu imaginei e o Sasuke ficou meio... Estranho, mas tudo bem, eu estou gostando de escrever essa fic. :3 Aliás, ela deve ter uns 4 ou 5 capítulos o/ E eu vou deixar vocês ainda curiosos sobre o que o Sasuke tanto quer falar 8D É só, deixem reviews! oó


	3. Amor, revelação, luz

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: Sakura e Sasuke**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

"_Ela não agüentava mais ver ele e não poder alcançar seus pensamentos."_

**Love on the Darkness**

**Capítulo três: Amor, revelação, luz.**

- Àquela hora... Eu não consegui completar minha frase... - "_Àquela hora? Ah! Antes da luz acabar..._" Sakura ia falar alguma coisa, mas Sasuke a impediu com um beijo. Ele logo se separou de Sakura, que havia ficado sem reação e a olhou.

_" Porque eu fiz isso?"_

Sasuke não acreditava no que tinha feito. Havia acabado de beijar Sakura... Isso havia deixado ele confuso pela primeira vez. Ele se afastou um pouco da garota que, ao contrário dele, ainda estava sentada na cama, sem reação. Um pouco depois, ela "acordou" do choque e quando viu Sasuke, ficou quase tão vermelha quanto a Hinata. Levou as mãos até o seu rosto para tentar se acalmar, e falou:

- Sasuke-kun eu...! - Antes que pudesse acabar a frase, foi novamente interrompida por Sasuke. Dessa vez, não por um beijo, mas pelas ações dele, que estava saindo do quarto dela. - Espera... Aonde você vai?! - Ela perguntou um pouco assustada.

- Eu não devia ter feito isso...! - Ele respondeu, em um tom tão baixo que Sakura teve de se esforçar para escutar - Não devia! - Ele falou quase que gritando. A menina, que observava cada passo que Sasuke dava, se assustou um pouco.

- Não devia...? - Ela estava quase chorando. Se ele não queria, porque havia a beijado? Ela tinha certeza que ele sabia sobre os sentimentos que ela nutria sobre ele.

- Sakura, me desculpe. - Sasuke falou, voltando ao seu "estado normal". Ao falar isso, foi se dirigindo até as escadas e Sakura o seguiu.

Sasuke estava indo embora, mas antes que ele pudesse sair da casa da kunoichi ela o abraçou.

-... Sasuke-kun... Você me ama? - Ela chorava.

A pergunta fez Sasuke pensar um pouco. Depois da morte de seus pais ele jurou que até conseguir vingança não iria criar laços com ninguém, não iria amar ninguém. Por isso, toda vez que alguém perguntava se ele estava apaixonado, a resposta era "não". Mas agora era diferente... Ele estava confuso e queria, mas não conseguia falar não à garota que o abraçava. _"Será que eu estou... Apaixonado pela Sakura?"_, ele pensou.

- Eu... Não sei. - Ele respondeu. Sakura ficou um pouco confusa..

- Não sabe...?

- Eu não quero te amar, Sakura, mas... É inevitável não pensar em você... - A garota se afastou dele. Escutava cada palavra que ele dizia como se fosse a última coisa que ela podia fazer - Talvez... Eu esteja te amando. - Sakura sorriu, apesar de ainda estar confusa.

- Isso é verdade, Sasuke-kun? - Perguntou para ter certeza se não havia escutado errado.

- É... Àquela hora eu... Queria te perguntar se eu pedisse para você me esquecer, o que você faria?

- Te esquecer, Sasuke-kun?! - Ela sorriu - Eu iria responder que eu não iria te obedecer, pois te esquecer é... Impossível. - Uma lágrima rolou pela face dela - Eu te amo mais que tudo nesse mundo! Se eu tivesse que te esquecer eu não sei o que faria... Eu prefiro morrer a isso! - Afirmou.

Sasuke a olhou. Realmente, o amor que a garota tinha por ele era impressionante.

- Sakura... Aishiteru. - Ele a beijou novamente. Ele não queria, mas já não adiantava mais fingir que não sentia nada. Amava a garota e aquilo havia se tornado um fato. O beijo parecia ser longo quando... PAH! (**n/a: efeitos sonoros podres de novo! 8DD) **

- O que é agora? – Sakura falou, desanimada. O que aquela casa tinha contra ela,afinal?

O lugar foi voltando mais claro, até voltar ao normal.

- A luz voltou Sakura.

- Ainda bem! – A menina afirmou. Já não agüentava mais aquele escuro.

Ela olhava a casa, estava um pouco com vergonha de olhar para o Sasuke. Apesar de que na hora eles já estavam acostumados com o escuro, tudo o que aconteceu foi quando a luz não tinha caído. Sasuke olhou para a Sakura quando ela havia dirigido seu olhar pra ele. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, os dois coraram. Tinha acontecido bastante coisa, afinal.

- Eu... Acho melhor ir embora. – Sasuke quebrou o silencio. Parecia que ele adorava fazer isso.

- Mas já, Sasuke-kun? – Ela perguntou. Não queria que ele fosse.

- Acho que sim, a luz já voltou e a chuva parou. – Ele disse

- Mas... Está tarde e escuro. É melhor você ... Ficar aqui! – Sakura nem tinha percebido o que havia falado, só depois que ela percebeu que havia pedido para Sasuke dormir na casa dela, aonde estava só os dois. Ambos coraram.

- Eu... Não sei. – Sasuke falou.

- Por favor, Sasuke-kun... – Pronto. Agora é que ela queria se matar mesmo. Como ela podia ser tão atirada?

- Er... Tudo bem, então.. - O jovem concordou, corado. Sakura se espantou, mas havia ficado feliz.

- Que bom Sasuke-kun! Não se preocupe que eu não vou fazer nada com você! - Ela falou, novamente sem pensar.

- Fazer o que..? - Ele perguntou desconfiado. Sakura começou a rir.

- Aah, nada não, Sasuke-kun! Nada mesmo, é besteira minha!- Ela sorriu amarelo e pensou _"Ufaa, ainda bem que ele é meio lerdo para essas coisas!"_

**Fim do terceiro capitulo.**

Capítulo com muito drama, um pouco de comédia no fim, cheio de beijo e bláblá, mas apesar disso ele ficou um pouco curto e não ficou tãao ruim. Até que pra quem deu uma empacada, ficou grande XD E eu to gostando muito dos comentários, fico feliz que estejam gostando e eu falo: sim,eu sou muito má , hohoho ee Eu pretendo responder todas as reviews quando terminar a fic, oka?:3 Tomara que vocês gostem desse capítulo meloso e finalmente o Sasuke disse o que tanto queria dizer! XD


	4. Madrugada, loucura, desejo

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: Sakura e Sasuke**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

"_Ela não agüentava mais ver ele e não poder alcançar seus pensamentos."_

**Love on the Darkness**

**Capítulo três: Madrugada, loucura, desejo.**

Já era madrugada. Sakura havia conseguido convencer Sasuke a passar a noite na casa dela. Apesar de estarem muito envergonhados com a situação, ambos agiam naturalmente. Ou, pelo menos, tentavam!

- Sasuke-kun, eu vou ao banheiro me trocar, já volto! - Ela falou. Sasuke não respondeu nada, apenas fez um "sim" com a cabeça.

no banheiro 

_"O Sasuke-kun vai dormir aqui, depois de tudo que aconteceu!"_ Sakura pensava enquanto colocava o pijama. "_Será que... Ele vai tentar fazer alguma coisa?...Espera! O-o que é eu estou pensando??!"_ Sem perceber, ela tinha ficado muito vermelha com os seus pensamentos. Ela se trocou o mais rápido possível e voltou para o quarto.

/no banheiro

- Pronto Sasuke-kun!

Sakura estava usando um pijama que era uma blusa de mangas compridas rosa bebê e nela estava desenhado um gatinho dormindo e um short, também rosa bebê.

Quando Sasuke viu a kunoichi não conseguiu parar de observar a parte de baixo do pijama. O short era realmente curto, deixando à mostra suas pernas. E ele também não era aquilo que podia se chamar de largo. Ele era apertado, até. _"O que ela quer? Me deixar louco?"_ Ele pensou. Sakura percebeu que estava sendo observada e acabou corando um pouco.

- E - então, Sasuke-kun, vamos dormir? - Ela falou, tirando-o do "transe".

- Sim. - Ele respondeu, tentando parecer o mais frio possível.

Sakura parou um pouco e ficou observando o jovem e isso deixou Sasuke um pouco incomodado.

- Que foi? - Ele perguntou.

- Nada não, Sasuke-kun, mas... Você vai dormir com essa roupa? - Sasuke olhou para o que estava vestindo. Suas roupas estavam molhadas, afinal, ele estava passeando na chuva. Como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, Sasuke rapidamente tirou os sapatos e a blusa, ficando apenas com a bermuda. Assim como Sasuke ficou quando a viu, Sakura ficou olhando ele, porém a parte de cima. - Sa-sasuke-kun?

- A bermuda está seca. - Ele respondeu. - Ou você prefere que eu durma com menos roupa? - Ele perguntou, com um sorisso malicioso nos lábios.

- Não, não! A-assim ta bom - Ela respondeu, atrapalhada. Vendo o estado da garota, Sasuke sorriu.

- É brincadeira, Sakura. O comentário fez a menina corar.

- Beem, vamos dormir! - Ela falou, enquanto pegava um colchão para o garoto. Colocou-o do lado da sua cama e pegou um cobertor.

- Pronto! - Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada. - Sasuke pegou suas coisas e as colocou em um canto. Sakura foi para sua cama e, antes de deitar, deu um beijo no rosto do Sasuke. Ele ficou levemente corado e se deitou. A garota sorriu e fez o mesmo.

- Boa noite, Sakura. - Ele falou.

- Hai! Boa noite, Sasuke-kun!

E eles foram dormir. Ou... Não! **(n/a: hohoho! eé)**

**Fim do quarto capitulo.**

**Comentários/Aviso.**

Mais um capítulo mais ou menos grande, mas eu gostei dele. uu Como falaram na review, "essa noite promete" XD E promete mesmo :3 E eu já vou avisando **talvez** no próximo capítulo acha um pouco de **hentai **na história. Eu ainda não tenho certeza, mas se tiver, não deve ser muito não :3 Só avisei porque tem gente que não gosta ai já viu..! XD Mas se for ter, eu vou deixar um aviso no começo do capítulo oka?8D Beem, gomen pela demora pra trazer esse capitulo e por ele ser curto e esperem que gostem! 8D

(Só mais uma coisa: Sasuke lerdo? Imagiinaa! XDD)


	5. Pesadelo, amor, convite

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: Sakura e Sasuke**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blábláblá..." – Fala_

"_Ela não agüentava mais ver ele e não poder alcançar seus pensamentos."_

**Atenção: Esse capítulo tem umas partes leves de hentai. Se não gosta, não leia. oo**

**Love on the Darkness**

**Capítulo três: Pesadelo, amor, convite.**

- Sakura-chaaan! - Naruto gritava. Sakura já havia se acostumado com os barulhos do garoto logo pela manhã.

- Ohayou, Naruto..! - Ela falava, ainda bocejando. Ela deu uma analisada no local, e se assustou. - Hm? Naruto, o Sasuke-kun ainda não chegou? - Ela estava surpresa. Nunca tinha visto Sasuke atrassado na sua vida.

- Sasuke? - Naruto a olhou com uma cara séria e logo em seguida, abaixou a cabeça e falou. - Você esqueceu?

Sakura o olhou com uma cara meio assustada e Naruto entendeu que ela não sabia sobre o que ele falava.

- Sasuke... Sasuke está morto! - Ele falou, segurando um pouco o choro. Sakura, ao ouvir o que Naruto tinha dito, ficou em estado de choque.

- Na..Nani..? - Foram as únicas palavras que ela pode dizer.

- Você realmente não se lembra? - Novamente, Naruto perguntou. - Estávamos em uma missão quando fomos atacados e o Sasuke... O Sasuke foi atingido! - Algumas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto do jovem. - Eu não pude ajudá-lo porque havia desmaiado..!

-... E eu? Onde eu estava? - Sakura se esforçava, mas não conseguia se lembrar do acontecimento.

Naruto começou a rir, e isso deixou Sakura surpresa. Sabia que ele odiava Sasuke, mas, se aquilo era verdade, como Naruto conseguia rir? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo ninja, que apontou o dedo pra ela.

- Você, Sakura-chan - Ele falou, pondo força no "chan" - Ficou olhando Sasuke ser atingido e não o ajudou! Ficou apenas gritando e nem sequer pensou em ajudá-lo! Quando viu que não tinha jeito, saiu correndo e só voltou depois, pois tinha percebido que os inimigos haviam partido! - Naruto se aproximou da jovem e sussurrou em seu ouvido - Você, Sakura-chan, novamente foi inútil. Sasuke morreu por que **VOCÊ** não teve coragem para lutar!

Sakura se ajoelhou no chão e lágrimas começaram a rolar pela sua face. Era mesmo verdade o que Naruto dizia? Ela havia fugido? Pior, ela havia sido responsável pela morte do seu amor? Ela não podia acreditar. Foi quando sentiu alguém se aproximando.

- Isso mesmo, Sakura. - A pessoa era Kakashi - Apesar de tanto treinamento, na hora em que mais precisaram de você, você fez questão de fugir. Se esqueceu completamente do que eu falei sobre trabalho em equipe, na nossa primeira missão.

Sakura olhou para Kakashi, ainda chorando. As palavras "Inútil, Equipe, Morte" ecoavam sobre sua mente. A garota não agüentou a pressão e correu.

Ela corria, corria sem ter nenhum destino. Não queria saber de nada. Sasuke foi morto e a culpa era sua, por viver sempre atrás dos outros. Como ela queria estar no lugar de Sasuke... Ela daria tudo para isso. Tudo. Sakura estava correndo, quando deu de encontro com um grupo de pessoas. Nesse grupo estavam Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba e mais alguns dos seus amigos. Todos se aproximaram dela e começaram a gritar:

- Culpada! Você é a culpada pela morte do Sasuke!

Quanto mais ouvia, mais Sakura se assustava e mais chorava. Ela continuou correndo e não importava para onde ia, alguém sempre a lembrava do que havia acontecido.

- Sasuke-kun... Desculpe-me... Sasuke-kun,volte! SASUKE-KUN! - Ela gritava. Sakura estava se mexendo de um lado pro outro e suava.

- Hum? - Sasuke acordou. - Sakura!

Sasuke havia acordado com os gritos da menina. Ele ia se levantar para ver como ela estava, mas antes que ele pudesse se levantar Sakura, de tanto se mexer, acabou caindo no colchão em que Sasuke estava. Ele corou. Ela havia caído do lado dele. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Sakura, que falava mesmo estando inconsciente.

- Sasuke-kun... - Sasuke se assustou. _"Sonho... Ela está tendo um sonho comigo?"_ Ele pensou, foi quando viu a garota começar a suar e falar, em um tom desesperado - VOLTE!

O ninja não viu outra maneira a não ser acordar a garota. Ele a balançou um pouco enquanto a chamava, e ela acordou.

- Sasuke... Kun? - Sakura o olhou e sem se perguntar o porquê dela estar ao lado dele, ela o abraçou - Ah, Sasuke-kun! - A menina começou a chorar - Que bom que você esta bem...! Eu... Sonhei que você havia morrido e a culpa era minha! Que bom que foi um sonho! - Ela chorava desesperada. Sasuke correspondeu ao abraço da garota.

- Está tudo bem agora. - Sasuke se sentia estranho. Estava sentindo vontade de beijar a garota. Aquela menina, ela estava tão frágil e era tão linda... Ainda mais com aquelas roupas. Ele precisava te-la para si. Impulsionado pelo desejo, ele a beijou.

Sakura ficou um pouco surpresa, mas correspondeu ao beijo. Adorava cada minuto em que podia sentir os lábios dele e isso a fazia esquecer qualquer medo que ela tinha. Ela o amava, queria passar todo tempo do mundo com ele daquele jeito.

Sasuke estava louco de desejo pela garota e ela não estava atrás. O jovem colocou as mãos na cintura da kunoichi e começou a beijá-la por todo o corpo. A garota dava leves gemidos, mas ela não sentia vontade de parar. Ao contrário, ela também o desejava. Ela passou a mãe pelo corpo de Sasuke e ele tirou a blusa dela. A jovem se ajoelhou sobre ele e beijou o pescoço dele, em seguida, ela tirou os shorts de Sasuke. Quando ela o beijou, Sasuke mordeu o lábio inferior dele e passou a mão pela perna da garota, a fazendo dar um leve gemido.

O resto da noite passaram juntos. Uma madrugada cheia de beijos e desejos. Sasuke tinha certeza que amava a garota e estava disposto a esquecer qualquer promessa do passado para ficar com ela.

Já era de manhã quando Sakura acordou. Estava deitada na cama de Sasuke e, ao perceber isso, relembrou-se de tudo que eles passaram na noite passada, ficando levemente corada. As roupas de Sakura estavam no chão, então ela as pegou rapidamente e as vestiu. As de Sasuke não estavam mais lá, sinal de que ele já havia levantado, mas... _"Aonde ele está?" _Ela pensou. Um vento soprou no rosto da kunoichi e ela percebeu que a janela estava aberta **( n/a: Ela tinha fechado, afinal, estava chovendo oo)** _"Então, ele já foi...?"_ Ela sussurrou e então fechou os olhos. Será que ele havia ido embora? Suas perguntas logo foram respondidas por uma imagem muito familiar que entrou pela janela, indo em direção da garota e a beijando.

- Eu estou aqui. - Era Sasuke. Sakura rapidamente abriu os olhos.

- Sasuke-kun..! - Ela corou um pouco. Não conseguia olhar para ele sem se lembrar da noite passada.

- Eu acordei cedo e então fui dar uma volta. - Ele se adiantou e respondeu.

- Ah! - Foi o que a garota conseguiu dizer. Ela olhou para ele rapidamente, mas voltou a olhar pro chão, quando notou que ele a observava com aqueles olhos que eram capazes de hipnotizá-la - Sa-Sasuke-kun... - Ela gaguejou um pouco. - Sobre ontem... - Ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas Sasuke a interrompeu, pondo o dedo indicador no lábio da garota. Então ele sorriu.

- Depois nós falamos sobre isso, Sakura.

- Hum... Ta bom. - Sakura queria saber o que Sasuke estava pensando enquanto sorria para ela, mas acabou não perguntando.

- Uma volta. - Ele falou. A garota o olhou como se não tivesse entendido, então ele completou - Quer dar uma volta?

- Ah, claro! - Ela se animou. Ele havia a convidado para passear pela primeira vez! - Eu só vou me trocar, não demoro.

Então Sakura se dirigiu até o banheiro e vestiu suas roupas habituais, porem sem as armas. Sasuke também estava com suas roupas normais.

- Pronto! - Ela disse, e os dois se dirigiram até a cozinha. Ainda não haviam tomado café nem nada. Comeram rápido e foram passear.

Eles estavam andando perto de um rio. Ambos estavam muito silenciosos e isso estava incomodando a garota. Ela queria falar alguma, mas o que? "_Sasuke-kun, gostou da noite passada? NÃO! Eu não posso falar uma coisa dessas pra ele, nunca."_ Ela suspirou. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, quando Sasuke tocou nela. A garota se arrepiou um pouco. Ela olhou para ele, e percebeu que ele estava na sua frente e os dois estavam em um lugar lindo. Havia uma cachoeira lá e perto dela, havia diversos tipos de flores. A brisa do lugar era maravilhosa.

- Sakura... - Ele começou a falar - Sabe ontem eu... Tive certeza do que eu sinto. E...

A garota estava ansiosa. Queria saber o que ele sentia. Por um instante, ela tremeu. Quando ele falou.

- E.. Eu te amo, Sakura. - A garota se assustou um pouco, e ele a beijou novamente. - E eu quero que você seja minha.

Sasuke retirou uma flor do seu bolso. Era uma rosa vermelha. Sakura se lembrou de um dia em que Ino estava falando sobre flores com ela, e Ino falou que a flor vermelha era a flor do amor. Sakura corou.

- Sasuke-kun..!

- Sakura, você aceita? Aceita ser minha namorada? - Ele perguntou. Sakura o abraçou, derrubando o garoto no chão e fazendo-a cair por cima dele.

- Aceito Sasuke-kun! - Ela o beijou e logo se afastou um pouco dele, e sussurrou em seu ouvido - Sasuke-kun eu sempre fui sua. E sempre vou ser.

Apartir daquele dia, eles haviam se tornado "namorado" e "namorada".

**Fim do quinto capitulo.**

**Comentários.**

Esse capítulo ficou comprido até :3 Eu não sei se vai ter mais um, mas é provável que sim. 8D Mas vai ser o último. E, mesmo que não tenha um capitulo 6, eu vou responder as reviews /o/ E eu adorei escrever esse capítulo, mas eu demorei bastante pra conseguir alguma coisa .. imaginação foi viajar e não voltou E a parte do hentai ficou bem vagabunda, então eu acho que ninguém vai ter problemas em ler, mesmo que não goste de hentai :3 É só isso! De novo, obrigada pelas reviews e deixem mais! -


	6. Aviso! Continuação!

**Aviso:D**

Depois de alguns pedidos, eu resolvi continuar, sim, a fic. :D Só que eu não vou postar ela aqui, pra ficar mais organizado o.o

Quem quiser continuar lendo, é só ir no meu perfil, que o nome da continuação se chama _I wanna stay with you, forever. _Tomara que vocês gostem, e continuem lendo! õ/


End file.
